


It’s About Bloody Time (We Celebrate)

by Elizabeethan



Series: It's About Bloody Time Extras [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeethan/pseuds/Elizabeethan
Summary: Teeny tiny one-shot that I wrote for Halloween
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: It's About Bloody Time Extras [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971553
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	It’s About Bloody Time (We Celebrate)

Corrine is ecstatic for Halloween. She desperately wanted to dress in the old  _ sexy vampire  _ costume that she saw in Emma’s closet, but at three years old, Emma thinks that may be a horrible idea. She’s been throwing a fit all afternoon over not getting her way, so her parents decide to compromise. Emma and Killian will be  _ unsexy  _ vampires, and Corrine will be their baby vampire bat. 

She is absolutely adorable. 

Henry is too cool to dress up with his mom and step-dad and instead chose to spend the evening with Violet and some other friends from school. Emma isn’t uncomfortable with the idea of her son spending Halloween with his girlfriend, really. 

“Momma!” Corrine calls from her father’s shoulders ahead of Emma. “I’m flying, look!” She holds her black wings in her hands and let’s them flap through the air as Killian cackles evilly. 

“So spooky!” Emma calls back as she hurries to catch up with them. 

Corrine has gotten lots and lots of candy by the end of the night; now that it’s nearly 9:30, she looks like she may fall asleep as she walks, so Killian hoists her into his arms and rests her against his shoulder. She’s gotten so much taller and heavier over the last few months, but she can see that Killian misses treating her like the baby she used to be. 

“Time to get her home,” he says finally, once she's safely tucked into his arms. 

“She’ll sleep well, once we get the black shit off her face.” 

“Black  _ stuff,  _ darling.” She giggles and bumps his shoulder with hers. 

Once they get home and cross their white picket fence to get to the door, she wipes away the makeup from Corrine’s face as she sleeps, then changes her into pajamas and tucks her into her toddler bed, planting a kiss on her forehead. Killian gives her a kiss as well, then leads Emma down the hall to their room. 

He turns her swiftly, as soon as the door is shut, and plants her against the wood so that he can kiss her thoroughly. She hums into his mouth as his tongue slips past her lips, causing him to groan lowly and squeeze his hands against her ass. 

“You looked so insatiable tonight, my love,” he says against her neck before he pulls her away from the door and leads her towards the bed. 

“I wasn’t even wearing my  _ sexy _ vampire costume.” 

Her legs hit the mattress and he guides her down gently as he continues to slide his lips down her body until he’s biting the soft flesh of her stomach. “That one probably would’ve ended me.” 

She giggles again as he tugs on her tight leather pants until they’re sliding down her legs and she’s exposed to him. “Were you not wearing anything underneath?”

“Would’ve had lines,” she breathes out. 

“Bloody hell.” He lifts her knees and she rests a heel on his back once he presses a soft kiss to her core. When his tongue sneaks out against her, she breathes out a moan, and when his strokes along her center increase in speed and intensity, her moans only grow louder. 

His tongue stills as he pulls his face away, but it’s replaced with his fingers as he drives her closer and impossibly closer to the edge of the cliff that she wants to throw herself off of. She’s so,  _ so  _ close as his two fingers stroke along her tight muscles, but she lets out a yelp when he bites on her inner thigh. 

Her eyes shoot open at the strange sensation of dull teeth bruising her flesh, and when she looks down at him, he’s grinning up at her with a pair of fake vampire fangs hanging from his mouth.  _ Bastard.  _

“Are you kidding me?”

He laughs at her, but continues to curl his fingers into her and press his thumb to her clit. He quickens his movements, drawing her closer still, until she’s falling with a silent cry as he continues to work her through. 

“Happy Halloween, darling.” 


End file.
